


Wildfire

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: Philip has difficulty with his addiction, and sometimes his mind runs wild. His negative thoughts are destructive, but there's another form of wildfire in the form of Trevor that keeps him from imploding.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bad at summaries, but I love Trevor and Philip and their interactions. I don't know how well this turned out but I still want to contribute to this fandom and this ship.

With a flick of the finger, sparks turn into a flame. It dances there as he watches, and he gets the distinct feeling of it being alive. It breathes. It takes in oxygen and exhales smoke. It devours everything in its path and spreads from tree to tree, building to building. It’s dangerous, but it also provides a sense of warmth and comfort.

He lets the flame die out just to bring it back to life with another flick of the finger. He repeats the same action over and over, staring into the flame as though his life depends on it. Maybe it does. The light burns into his retinas, leaving its mark even when he closes his eyes. It’s repetitive, but he needs that. It helps him clear his mind and focus on other things besides the constant craving of his addiction.

But it also brings another thought - life and death. Life when he lights the flame and holds it steady in front of his face, and death every time he snuffs it out. It reminds him how unpredictable life can be, and how they are all expendable to some extent - just pawns for the Director to move at will. It brings him down sometimes to think of such things. Are they really making progress? Is the future changing for the better? 

The negativity spreads just like a wildfire devouring a forest. It drags him down, and his eyes pull away from the flame to stare at the worn down ceiling. His fingers twitch and he remembers where he’s hidden his drugs. They’re calling to him, begging him to take the needle again.

“You’re thinking too much, Philip.” He pulls his eyes away to look over at Trevor, feeding Poppy a piece of lettuce. That’s what his problem is. He’s always thinking - always remembering. He can’t turn it off and he can’t stop. He remembers everything in such perfect detail it hurts. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He does, but he doesn’t. There’s so much he wants to share, but he goes with the simplest one. “We’re doing the right thing, right?” Trevor looks at him with interest. “We’re making a difference?”

Trevor’s eyes show understanding. This is something Philip has brought up before during their late night meetings, and Trevor knows it plagues Philip’s mind often. “It’s hard believing we’re doing the right thing when we can’t see the results.” Philip nods and watches as Trevor reaches into Poppy’s container to gently stroke her shell. It’s so gentle and caring it somehow puts Philip’s mind at ease. “I think you worry too much about things you can’t control.”

“I can’t help it,” Philip admits. He worries about the team, missions and the future. He worries about everything. He has too much time on his hands. Poppy’s great company and he loves her, but the turtle can’t talk back, which leaves Philip to his thoughts for most of the day.

Trevor smiles one of those rare smiles that lights up his face. “You should come take a walk with me sometime,” he says, gesturing around their base of operations, “and get out of this place.” Philip is about to decline and Trevor can see it in his eyes. “Take in the world, Philip. Look at the trees, meditate... I’m sure you’ll see even more amazing creatures like Poppy.”

Philip doesn’t know how Trevor can be so optimistic about everything, and he finds himself agreeing against his better judgment. Trevor grins a little brighter, and Philip feels a little lighter at the sight. “Good, it’s a date.”

Chuckling, Philip shakes his head as his lips spread into their own smile. For him, negativity has always spread through him quickly, but since coming here, he’s found another type of wildfire in his life. He looks at Trevor as a warmth and happiness spread through his body, and Philip wonders if Trevor knows just how much he’s helped him. “A date it is then.”


End file.
